


Early Mornings

by breadloco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, Freckle Kink, M/M, if there is such a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadloco/pseuds/breadloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas & Dean early morning drabble. This is a very short fic I just wrote hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Cas watching Dean sleep, with his messy hair and drooling mouth. Dean’s hogging most of the bed but its okay, its in the early hours of the morning and Cas is wide awake. He likes seeing the hunter like this, his hunter, all wrapped up in warm blankets beside him.   
He also likes to count Dean’s freckles, from his nose to his forehead till his mouth, he connects each one like he see’s galaxies in them. Whole worlds and forgotten stars on Dean Winchesters face.  
He’s often so mesmerized he doesnt even stop counting when Dean wakes up and gives him a sloppy kiss, half asleep Dean rubs his eyes, scoots over closer to Cas and falls asleep again.  
For Cas this is the best part of his mornings because he gets to count Dean Winchesters freckles all over again, tracing galaxies across his face as the hunter sleeps, peaceful and warm, right beside him.


End file.
